This invention relates generally to compacts and containers and more particularly to compacts and containers adapted for holding, storing or packaging ultra-moist powders and pulverulent materials such as water based cosmetics, powders and semi-solid or paste type material such as creams and emulsions.
Compacts and containers having air tight closures are known in the prior art such as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,054,004; 2,488,850; 2,763,271; 2,631,722 and 2,190,990.
The present invention provides an improved compact with an air or fluid tight closure in which a resilient generally flat leaf type member is so fixed and cantilevered in assembled position on the base portion of the compact that the peripheral edge can coact with the inner face of the closure member to form the desired air or fluid tight seal for the compact.
This construction does not in any measurable fashion affect the normal mechanical action of a compact in accordance with the present invention.
Further, however the construction is adaptable for retrofitting existing compacts with minimal adjustment of existing tooling or investment in additional tooling.